vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrera (Azure Striker Gunvolt)
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Carrera is a boss in Azure Striker Gunvolt. He is a member of Sumergi and a member of the Adept Hunter Unit who is driven by an urge to fight strong opponents and power. His Septima is Magnetic Arts. He cares little for justice and knows nothing of "holding back" Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Carrera, "The Magnetic Avarice" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magnetism Manipulation (Is able to effect not only metals, but also other people), Power Nullification (Can nullify Gunvolt's abilities temporarily, his power allowed Copen to bypass Elise's intangibility. It's stated that he can nullify Septimas on the official website, which are mind (Are described as psychic abilities), biology (Copen was able to copy Asimov's septima with a drop of blood) and soul (Joule is able to use her Septima when just a spirit. Dystnine, who is an android, developing a soul allowed him to use a septima) based), Extrasensory Perception (Before their second fight he said that Gunvolt seemed stronger than before while the latter was under the effects of Anthem. Is able to hear Joule as a spirit, and likely would have been able to see her had it not been for her being pratically invisible even to those with ESP at the time), Technology Manipulation (Disables elecronics around him due to his magnetic field, and does so passively, although it can also become greater as he fights), Can Absorb electricity to increase his power Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Gunvolt evenly. Also fought GV while he was under the effects of anthem, but this was more due to his Power Nullification then actual power. Part of Sumergi's Adept Hunter Unit) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class (Able to damage Gunvolt with physical attacks. The sheer force of his blows on the walls causes debres to fall) Durability: City Block level (Can take several hits from Gunvolt) Stamina: Above Average Human (Can fight for a long period of time without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: His Glaive, witch contains his Septimal Power, witch he can summon at any time. Intelligence: Likely Average Weaknesses: Carrera is fairly arrogant, and loves to fight strong opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magnetic Arts:' Carrera's Septima, witch allows him to manipulate Electromagnetic Fields and nullify the supernatural abilities of others. **'Tackle:' Using magnetic fields to attract himself to the wall behind his foe, Carrera charges at his enemy at full force **'Binding Might:' Carrera uses the hands on his armor to try and grab his foe before slamming them into the ground himself **'Metallic Fist:' Carrera starts carging a magnetic ball, absorbing debris that can hit his foe. Carrera then throws a punch, launching the magnetic energy in the shape of his fist. **'Quasar Collapse:' A move Carrera uses by chanting Greedy arms reach out to possess all within sight. Their grasp an awful vice! Quasar Collapse! Carrea creates a massive magnetic field that pulls his enemy towards it. He then detonates the field for massive damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group